Civil Divorce
by MischiefsPrincess
Summary: After Steve and Tony get divorced, Alice (their daughter) is feeling a little down, not to mention a little unloved. She thinks she can win back her father's love and affection with her Stark Expo submission, too bad Tony is unimpressed. While trying to salvage her project there is a bit of an accident. Will this accident bring her family back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

***I know I sometimes write Tony as bit of a dick, (sorry, I'm not a huge fan) but when I do I swear by the end there is always character growth and I will right all his wrongs. Sorry Tony fans, I just call him as I see him. I'll admit Tony has grown, but Civil War made me turn on him. I do love him as irondad though and I think he would be a good father. However in this fic he is only bad because of the pressure of Civil War and the divorce.***

It had been 3 weeks since Steve left, Peter and Alice were distraught. Steve and Tony had been so in love that no one expected them to get a divorce, especially not their children. Alice seemed to be taking it harder than her brother. Peter didn't really seem to understand the gravity of the situation and was still hopeful his parents would get back together. Alice had given up hope and shut everyone out. She decided to focus on her entry for the Stark Expo. Like her father and brother, Alice was incredibly bright and creative, but the things she dreamed of, Tony considered to be fanciful. She was working on a quantum transducer that can convert emotional energy left over from significant events into visions of those events, in other words, a device that could allow one to see through time. One afternoon she went into the lab to work, Bruce and Tony were there working. Alice and Tony hadn't really been on speaking terms since Steve left, Alice blamed Tony for the divorce.

"Hey Alley cat, I booked a trip to Paris for you, Peter, and I." Tony told her as she walked to her corner of the lab.

"I'm not going." She told him plainly.

"Oh come on, it's Paris, you love Paris." He commented and walked over to her.

"No I loved family vacations to Paris, without Pops it isn't a family vacation." She growled and went back to her invention.

"Alice you're going and that's the end of it." Tony said and stormed out of the lab. Alice fought back tear and started making modifications to her invention.

"Jarvis where are we on the simulation?" She asked.

"75% success rate." He told her.

"That's not good enough." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Bruce walked over to her, Alice had almost forgotten he was there.

"Alice I know you're hurting, but you should really cut your dad a break, he is hurting too." Bruce told her.

"Any hurt he is feeling he brought on himself." She replied. "Now are you going to help me with this or continue lecturing me?" She wondered.

"When you apologize to your father, I'll help you." Bruce huffed and walked out of the room. Alice angrily went to work on her project, until she was interrupted by JARVIS.

"Ms. Stark, your father requests that you come up stairs for dinner."

"Tell him that I'm busy and I'll eat dinner." She huffed and continued working. Ten minutes later Tony stomped into the lab and ordered her to go upstairs and eat.

"Alice, will you stop spending all your time on this fantasy and come eat?" Tony fumed, he usually never got mad at her, but he was already upset.

"It's not a fantasy and I'm almost done. Why can't you support my inventions? You always support Peter's ideas." Alice growled with tears in her eyes.

"Because Peter's ideas are practical, this is insane, you're too smart to waste your energy on something like this." Tony argued.

"Fine, whatever." Alice sighed, giving up. She pushed the transducer off the table and into the waste bin, trying not to cry as she heard it break. She went upstairs and picked at her dinner, Tony was starting to feel guilty.

"Alice, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things. I can help you fix your transducer tomorrow." Tony offered.

"Why would you want to waste your time on a fantasy?" She asked, throwing his earlier comment back at him.

"Alice I said I was sorry. What do you want from me?" Tony wondered.

"Can I be excused?"

"Yes." Tony huffed.

The following morning Alice went to see if she could salvage her project, but while she was holding the transducer she knocked over a container of experimental, medical nanobots. Alice screamed as she felt the nanobots cutting into her skin.

When she came to she was in the medbay and Bruce was standing over her.

"Hey Alice, how are you feeling?" He questioned. Her head was spinning and she felt sore all over

"Sore." She groaned.

"I can imagine… Alice the nanobots got a bit confused and they fused the transducer with your body. I'm sorry, we tried to remove it, but it is too deeply embedded in your skin and quite possibly connected to your brain." Bruce told her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alice starred in the mirror, she ran her hands over the wires that were embedded in her skin. They looked like veins, only thicker and darker. Tony stepped in knocking on her door frame.

"Hey Pumpkin, how are you feeling?" Tony asked as Alice tugged on a bulky hoodie.

"Tired… my head hurts." She groaned.

"Get some sleep, we have to do more tests tomorrow." He told her and she sighed.

"I'm getting tired of tests." She confessed and Tony sat down beside of her.

"I know baby." He kissed the top of her forehead and wrapped an arm around her. "We just have to figure out if this is going to harm you, and if it is we have to find a way to remove it." Tony told her and Alice nodded. There was another knock and the two turned their heads, Happy was standing just outside her room.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers is downstairs and he would like to speak with you." Happy told him, Tony sprang to his feet.

"Stay here." Tony ordered as he left the room, happy followed after him. Alice, being Tony's daughter, wasn't one to take orders. She snuck halfway down the stairs to listen to her fathers' conversation.

"Steve, what are you doing here?" Tony demanded.

"Our daughter was just in a terrible accident, I have every right to see her." Steve hissed.

"Not according to the custody hearing, you don't. Leave before I making you leave." Tony growled. Alice rushed down the stairs and clung on to Steve.

"Alice?" He asked and brushed her hair out of her face, only to reveal the colorful wires that could be seen through her pale skin. "Oh my poor baby." He said with sympathy.

"Alice, I told you to stay upstairs!" Tony barked, she just grabbed onto Steve tighter.

"Tony, if you yell at her again, I'm gonna put you through the wall." Steve threatened. "I've made a deal with Fury. I'm getting a lawyer and I'm taking you back to court to get custody of the kids. This happened in your care, you're an unfit parent." Steve fumed.

"Good luck Cap, I've got the best money lawyers can buy, besides you're the one that abandoned us." Tony shouted and Alice started to cry, her head was hurting and this whole situation was distressing.

"We'll discuss this later Tony. Alice go get some sleep sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow." Steve kissed the top of her head and she went to bed.


End file.
